The Hidden Grotto
by writtenmindset
Summary: A redo of old story. The Mage's guild Hidden Grotto has remained hidden for nearly fifty years. Mages from all around make up this small and secluded guild, each of whom has his or her own quirks and history. This is their story. Character Applications Currently OPEN!
1. Prologue

Well here we go again. Twelve days left till school ends so this may or may not be the only chapter until then. As you all know if you haven't read the previous story's final chapter, this is a redo, which I am starting over due to how I rushed the previous. I've already received several characters, so for now I've got about fourteen members, I'm thinking of not going past thirty, so that leaves around sixteen open spots.

Now as stated before, I'm going to be much more strict with selecting my characters. If you send in a character with single words for a personality, no hesitation to deny. Also, since this will be taking place in the canon universe, no changing anything. Now here's what I've got. There's two more spaces for S-Class Mages. I will be taking NO more Dragon Slayers, and will only take a single God-Slayer (Be creative. Think outside the box & be descriptive). Other than that, any type of magic is fair game, except, please don't make up your own kinds of Slayers. I won't be taking any Demon Slayers, since as of now, we don't know a thing about them.

I would greatly prefer it if you would send your characters via PM. Also to make it easier on me, if you don't have a profile on the site, please sign up so I can have some sort of way to contact you.

Thanks and good luck everyone, I can't wait to see what kinds of characters you have for me this time.

* * *

"Stop picking on me!"

Nan sighed, staring down at the two girls standing below her, one with pink hair, the other with jet black. While Nan was only five feet tall, the two girls were six and seven respectively, both being only around three foot five. The six year old pink haired girl was Rosa Redmond, one of the few children Nan's guild had taken in that year. Rosa had a specific tick about her name, preferring to be called Red and refusing to acknowledge any other name, specifically her real one. The six year old had short pink hair barely reach her shoulders along with a pair of light blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a light blue shirt and pink skirt. Red smiled as Nan pulled her away from the other girl. "Red, please just leave Nora alone."

Nora Kaiga was the second of two, and the older. While Red's parents simply abandoned her, Nora's were killed in some random attack on her village, the girl had sat alone crying for hours before Nan and her guild showed up. Nora's long jet black hair reach the middle of her back, and covered a majority of her face, including her green eyes. Unlike Red, Nora's clothes were much darker, consisting of a pair of dark blue jeans and a over-sized black sweatshirt. Being picked up around the same time, Nan had decided to take care of the two girls, much to the surprise of a majority of her guild. She raised Red from four and Nora from five, it having been two years since the two were found.

Those two years were filled with Red continuously bullying the other, though despite this, Nan knew that the younger girl cared deeply for the older. Even at her young age, Red knew all about Nora's family, having heard about it from another guild member. The young girl had spent nearly two weeks crying for having bullied Nora without knowing. It had taken the combined efforts of Nan and two of her closest friends in the guild to get Red back to her usual ways. Nora usually didn't mind the constant teasing, though usually around the same time each day, she grew tired of it.

This was when Nan would separate the two. Red had an odd liking for the guild's master, Otto, who would take care of her for the rest of the day, while Nora refused to leave her side. Of course, this made taking jobs difficult, so for the past year and a half, Nan had been reduced to taking simple requests as opposed to her normal jobs. However, Nora would nearly always go to bed around six every evening, unlike Red, who refused to lay down until well after eleven.

"But it's not my fault."

"Really?" Nan asked, leaning down to the six year old's height. "Tell me how its not." Red stared at her for a second, before frowning.

"Fine..."

Nan sighed as she stood up. Most people at the guild found the nineteen year old redhead absolutely crazy for taking care of the two children, which, according to Nan's companions wasn't too far off. Nan's attitude towards the girls was nowhere near what it had been like before taking the two under her wing. Being violent and vulgar by nature, Nan simply enjoyed fighting too much, but having seen how it affected so many lives, like the two girls she took care of, she stopped fighting without a reason and only fought to protect the girls.

Red took Nora's hand and pulled her off, dragging her towards the sandbox that sat near the side of the large tree that was the guild's home. Nora shot Nan a worried glance, but Nan's smile easily erased any worries.

"Nan." A man said, walking out of the tree. "Otto's got a few things to talk about. He needs the four of us."

"Can't it wait Martin?"

"No. Carina's missing. Everyone else on the exploration is dead. Lester's the only one who made it back."

Nan's eyes widened as she turned towards the girls. Nearly the entire guild had went off on the expedition, save for a few who had either already been on a job, or had no interest in the job. In total, that left a good seven or so people in the guild not counting the girls, leaving a grand total of nearly forty dead and one missing.

"Nan!" Red's voice instantly grabbed Nan's attention as the little girl smiled. "When's Auntie Carina coming back, its been a long time and I want to show her how tall I've gotten!"

Nan frowned, attempting to find a way to tell the young girl. She shot Martin a look, though the man only shrugged. "Soon honey. Soon"

* * *

So there you have it. A couple of older characters mentioned, along with some new. Now a bits changed as you can see, the guild's been around for a while, and now this is why the guild itself will be relatively empty, save for the main characters. Thanks again for staying with me and I can't wait to see all the characters.

Application:

Name: (Full)

Age: (Any realistic Age. Preferably some older mages, so I have more to deal with than seventeen year olds. But its up to you)

Gender:

Appearance: (What they look like: hair, eyes, skin tone, build, height/weight ect. & usual clothing)

Personality: (Be as descriptive as possible, like I said I'm going to be a strict judge, so I may send it back to be revised.)

History: (Give me something to work with. Anything. Past experiences with canon characters, or any other characters. Not everyone's family died don't forget. Its incredibly overdone that a characters family died and they want revenge and eventually meet up with the culprit and such. BE CREATIVE)

Magic: (Once again, Be creative)

Specific Spells: (As many as you'd like but at least five I can work with, and give short description of each spell, so I know what's going on)

Guild Mark: (Color & Location)

Possible Romance?: (Can't guarantee anything people. Just taking a poll to see how many are up for it.)

How they would act around this person?: (Just how different they would be to the person they like than to others)

Other?: (Anything you think I missed)


	2. Chapter 1

**Well summer hit like a load of bricks. With it came a whole bunch of ideas that basically left the plot in shambles. Thanks to all the car rides I had to endure, I had more than enough time to finally get to this... months after I said I would. Sorry again about that. At least I have a very decent definition of where the story is going for the first few Arcs. Only the first two arcs will be shown side by side, as in half of each chapter dedicated to each. So onto other matters. While I have the plot down I still have several character spots open. I believe I have ten to twelve remaining spots to fill. Only one of them being a S-Class. (See below for other criteria) I also decided to open a third Dragon Slayer spot with several restrictions. 1: Must be Female (Since the two I already have are Male). 2: Must have a creative Type. However, I already have several planned for the story so keep away from: (Sound/Ink/Snow/Paper/Blade/Magma, and any of the seven canon slayers) Other than that its fair game. If at all, I will only select 1 God Slayer, and would prefer them to be the S-Class Mage. When submitting use the application in the prologue and please send it via PM.**

**Now if you haven't receive a message from me, or your character isn't in this chapter don't worry, I just haven't gotten to that yet. If they are in this chapter, don't worry everything's good and they're excepted, so don't expect a PM. ****However, I may need you to chance or update certain things about you character due to it conflicting with the plot or otherwise. Now, if you don't get back to me within several days, (Before I finish the Introduction chapters), I will end up cutting your character and searching for another. In other news, once I get close to the end of introductions I'll start to open up applications for minor characters or villains. I believe I hit everything on the nose there so without wasting any more time I'll get to the story. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**This Chapter's Characters-**

**Rosa 'Red' Redmond: Me**

**Nora Kaiga: Me**

**Lester Top: Me**

**Indigo Lowe: A friend**

**Kain Tolsolv: StormRider 2.0**

**Hanbei Teppi Kazeme: Touiyu (Only Mentioned, makes appearance next chapter)**

**Luanna '****Luna' Meladia Akira: Leafeon51**

* * *

"Leave it alone Red"

"But its so big and scally and creepy! Kill it Nora! Nan told you to protect me!" a pink-haired girl yelled, slamming her book at a small bug that was slowly making its way up a wall. The girl was Rosa Redmond, a nineteen year old mage that live and worked at the guild Hidden Grotto. Red, as she liked to be called, was around five foot five inches, and was as skinny as a twig, which is why it made even less sense that she carried around three large books wherever she went. Red's pink hair reach her mid back and she wore it in two long pigtails. She wore a plain pink t-shirt underneath a light blue vest, along with a skirt of the same light blue color which sat over a pair of black leggings and a pair of white and pink shoes. Her light blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of wide-framed round glasses, which she constantly had to push up due to their large size.

Red practiced a rather uncommon kind of magic, Tome Magic. As one of the few mages to still be in the guild for over ten years, Red learned her magic from an older mage, who had died years earlier due to illness. Tome Magic is a type of magic that uses several books in order to hold random spells that can be spoken in order to be brought forth. However, each tome could only really hold two to three spells, depending on the strength of each. In addition to this, each tome needed to be in hand in order for the spell to work, regardless of the mage memorizing the spell. With all of the drawbacks to an otherwise powerful magic, many refused to learn it.

"She told you to protect you from enemies, not tiny little bugs." the older girl, Nora stated, sighing to herself. The two had been adopted sisters ever since both were taken in by one of Hidden Grotto's mages, Nan.

"That's it!" Red yelled, pulling one of the three books off the table. "Flare Scintilla!" A short burst of orange energy burst from Red's right hand as her eyes glowed for a second. Within a split second, the bug was incinerated, along with the portion of the wall it had been sitting on. "Oops."

Nora shook her head as she stood up and walked over towards the bar. Hidden Grotto had its own bar, though due to only guild members knowing where the guild itself was located, the bar was nearly always empty. Other than the two, only two other mages had been there.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Tryin' to burn down the whole damn tree?"

"Leo calm down..."

"Shuddup will ya'? Always defending that tiny idiot." The small gray cat, shook its head as he jumped off the table, walking over towards the bar. "Oi! Nora. Control that idiot will ya?"

"Indigo. Your cat is being bothersome." Nora muttered, pulling a bottle of wine out from the shelf and pouring herself a glass. Nora was a year older than her adopted sister, however her birthday came earlier, so she was already twenty one. She had long jet-black hair that covered most of her face, including her green eyes. She was about three inches shorter than her sister, but was nowhere near as skinny. Nora wore a plain black shirt under her fur-lined brown coat, as well as a pair of olive green shorts and black combat boots.

Nora was nowhere near as talkative as her sister, but she didn't mind the occasional conversation with any other mage. She used a form of magic that fell under the 'Make' catagory, being able to use Ink Make Magic. Her magic came in handy with her art hobby, which allowed her to generate any amount of ink from thin air and mold it to her will. While being vastly overwhelmed by other variations of Make magic, it seemed to fit her.

"Leo-"

"Oi! I'm an Exceed! Ex-ceed!" Leo muttered, shaking his head. "It ain't that hard the remember."

"One day I'll just call you dinner and we'll be done with the problem." Nora stated, staring down at him. Nearly instantly the Exceed had scurried back to Indigo, climbing onto the boy's shoulder.

"Witch!"

Indigo sighed as he went back to his lunch. Red frowned at the cat, before Nora pulled her back to her books. "You have to study."

"Fine stupid!"

Indigo stood up, looking over towards the other mage, who shrugged as they continued to stare at the job they had pulled off the request board. Indigo was the basic definition of the strong silent type. He stood much taller than most members, being rivaled in height only by two. He had short, shaggy brown hair and a pair of green eyes. He had been wearing a plain white collared shirt and a dark blue tie, along with a pair of black pants and shoes. Indigo was rather well built as he looked as if he could fight toe-to-toe with a professional fighter, if he ever felt the need to.

As any other mage who travels with an Exceed, Indigo was a Dragon Slayer. However, unlike Natsu of Fairy Tail, or Sting from Sabretooth, Indigo had little need for being recognized as a mage. The type of Dragon Slayer he is, was just as unfitting as his size. The largely unspoken mage was the Sound Dragon Slayer, drawing his power from anything that made noise, specifically other people's voices. With his tiny Exceed's big mouth he never had much trouble in any of his fights.

"Indigo if you could wait a minute, I'd like to see who we've got in here."

"Sure Lester what-"

"Hey stupid, we've got a job to go on so this better be quick." Lester, one of Hidden Grotto's oldest mages was also one of the most well respected. Having short brown hair and being just under fourty, Lester was five foot nine and rather thine for his age. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with a pair of brown shoes.

"You'll all need to cancel your plans, I've been given a rather important job for us."

"Us specifically or..." Leo asked staring at the mage.

"I was told to gather a group of around six mages for this job. Now if you'd please be quiet, I'd like to get this over with."

"There's only five of us here." Red stated, visibly annoying Lester.

"Hanbei is on his way, I already talked to him."

"So get on with it then." Nora nudge her sister, glaring at her as Lester continued.

"Alright so Red, Nora, Indigo, and Kain. The four of you will accompany me to a tournament called the Battle of Wizards, a battle royale style tournament which had four sections, each of which will have one winner. Each of those will fight another until two remain. Those two will then fight for the prize, which is a rather old book."

"Book? If there's even a chance its a new tome, I'm in." Red shouted, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"If she's in I'm in." Nora stated without much emotion.

"Ass kicking? We're definitely in without question." Leo said, standing atop Indigo's head.

The four's eyes settled on the final mage in the room. Without waiting for a question, he jumped up onto the table, grinning like a madman. "The Thunderbird of Hidden Grotto will fight to the death if needed!"

"Its not that kind of fight Kain." Lester muttered before shaking his head. "Whatever. Get you crap together, we're leaving before noon."

Kain sighed and jumped of the table, sulking in his seat. The orange haired mage had green eyes and light skin, but wasn't very tall. Kain wore a long sleeved dark shirt along with a pair of brown pants and a long overcoat. As he sulked Red walked over, running her hand through his scruffy orange hair, smiling. "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure you'll kick someone's butt out there."

Nearly instantly Kain was smiling again and had jumped up to walk with Red. "Red! Need me to help you with anything? Anything at all?"

Before Red could answer, Nora had walked over and pulled Kain away from her. "Perfect Kain, I need a turkey sandwich with mustard for the walk."

Kain sighed as Nora pulled Red towards their room. Before she turned to corner Red shot him an apologetic look, which slightly lifted his spirits. Kain turned to head towards the kitchen before it dawned on him. "Wait! Nora? What kind of bread do you want?"

* * *

As the train screeched to a stop, the girl sighed, shaking her head. Why did she even bother coming? Why travel so far from Risperita all the way to Magnolia, all for some stupid tournament. Its not like she even cared about the stupid book. She quickly made her way towards the town center where a giant arena had been built, specifically for the fights. As she entered the small room she walked over towards a man at a desk, who was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head.

"Name?"

"Luanna Meladia Akira." she stated. The man opened one eye to stare at her, before she sighed. "Luna Akira." Before she knew it, a pen had floated into the air, scribbling her name down on a piece of paper. She stared a several other names that were already listed, including Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail, Kerri Yawnn and Sai Kerrows, both of whom are known members of Sabretooth, and Asia Orso, one of Mermaid Heel's S-Class mages. Another name she spotted stuck out to her, though she didn't know exactly where she knew if from. Styles Kaizu. Why did it ring a bell?

"Thank you. Please make you way to the waiting room, the tournament will start at five o'clock sharp. You've been put in section three. Good Luck."

Luna made her way to the waiting room, which she noticed was mostly empty. She figured most of the big names had probably went to get food or something, so she sat down to wait. Luna had smooth, think black hair which was tied in a high ponytail. She was about five foot five and had sky blue eyes with a tint of aquamarine in the center. She wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of skinny jeans and black combat boots.

She sighed as she stared at the clock, noting that there was only an hour until the tournament started. She was about to close her eyes to take a quick nap before another competitor entered the room. Luna got one look at him and instantly regretted entering at all.

* * *

**Well there you have it, finally chapter one. Now the next chapter should be soon as long as more characters get sent in. Also, I'm moving to my dorm next Saturday, so once that comes I'll have a dead week or so while I adjust to living there. Nothing more to say other than review if you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
